


get it right

by covalentbonds



Series: getting it right [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Do over - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Lots of Bad Humor, M/M, Steve Rogers deserves better, Tony Stark Deserves Better, so much, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covalentbonds/pseuds/covalentbonds
Summary: steve gets up and he runs, with a broken shield and a solid heart. he kneels in front of tony, who goes from glaring up at thanos to looking at him with his big brown eyes wide with shock,he cups tony's face and—he kisses him right as tony snaps his fingers, no wait that's wrong. just a second before.and everything vanishes in a bright light.or, the happy end, stevetony deserved.





	get it right

in the last few seconds of the fight, steve gets up. he has been getting up for the last hundred or so years and it's starting to get a little tiring. but he does and he sees as stephen strange nods at tony.

_he knows then._

And he cannot let it happen. Tony gave him his heart five years ago. Told him to hide under it. It was certainly big enough if that's what Steve wanted to do. But all he wants to do is protect it. Protect that heart and protect that man.

Here's some advice he has given his support group in the last five years.

  
1) Take the first step.

tony was married and on his way to a child. he couldn't—  
could he?

(he knows that's wrong, he knows tony and pepper have an open relationship still, he knows natasha joins pepper's heart and hearth as often as she can)

2\. Tell the people you love, you love them.

now, he's tried to. every time he opens his mouth, something of the sort comes out. “i will miss you tony.”  
or “together” sometimes, even. “i am sorry” and he wants to piece them all together but he never has.

3\. Find happiness.

steve hasn't failed, he's always been good at moving on, picking up and going forward. he's found his feet. on cracked roads but he's found them. but happiness? fury once said that steve was in the time he was, because of a reason. because of a person. and call him crazy, he doesn't mind it by the way. lots of people call him crazy and he usually turns out to be right.  
so call him crazy, but he thinks, his reason is— _tony_.

And now with all these three things thrumming in his blood like the electricity he felt while summoning mjolnir (actually, better than that. but don't tell thor, he would be very cross) he gets up.

he gets up and he runs, with a broken shield and a solid heart. he kneels in front of tony, who goes from glaring up at thanos to looking at him with his big brown eyes wide with shock.

  
steve's never been one for words. he's an artist, sure but his medium is more pen and paper and again no offense to writers but they could probably never capture the sheer depth of tony stark's eyes, like small galaxies being born in the light of a new sun. life, his eyes shine with pure, life and he doesn't like to brag either, but he's sure he's made some progress trying to pen those to his sketchbook.  
(Afterall, it's the thirty seventh sketchbook, he's filled with tony's eyes)

he cups tony's face and—

he kisses him right as tony snaps his fingers, no wait that's wrong. just a second before.

and everything vanishes in a bright light.

* * *

 

 

 

when he opens his eyes again, he's standing at an airport? he looks around and he finds himself surrounded by his friends. bucky, sam, wanda, scott. his family.  
And opposite him stands, tony. his faceplate is still down, but by his side natasha stands strong, rhodey and vision are glaring at him and there's t’challa too.

And oh, his heart seizes, there's peter, with steve's shield.

he's in 2016.

“why?” his lips utter before he can stop them.

tony's faceplate goes up and his eyes are still as fierce as ever but filled with tears.

“no one is breaking apart the avengers.” he says, and his armour collapses away and then.

then he's running and so is steve.

they meet somewhere in the middle, crashing into each other, hands everywhere, steve presses so closely into tony, he might have as well melted into him and he draws him into a kiss.

someone hoots in the background and steve is ninety percent sure it's vision. that ma—android, knows no boundaries.

“how?” steve gasps into tony's lips. his face is wet with tears he would probably admit to crying because natasha told him, that toxic masculinity shouldn't stop him from feeling emotions.

“you—you stupid fool. you kissed me!” tony cries back.

“yes?”

“you said together. so i brought us back to the moment where we split. _you said_.”

“yes, yes i did.” he presses little kisses all over tony's face, tasting salt.

“but..morgan..?”

tony looks him in the eyes again. “i would have died. and i would never want her to grow up without me, feeling as if anything was more important than her. she will come back to me again. here, i know it. i will make sure of it.”

that's when steve starts feeling the pain in his arm from sharing the force of the infinity gauntlet together with tony.

“ah, i think my fingers are fractured, what did you do to thanos? i think i thought of erasing him from existence but i'm not sure..” steve's voice gets petulant. “i might have wished for him to be born as a pig..i hate him.”

tony laughs and the wrinkles by his eyes make steve fall in love more madly.

“we’ll know.”

then the real world rushes in and steve and tony separate.

“can i post this on tumblr please? i think this is exactly the kind of content my followers would like to see. stevetony2904, has a brand you see.” peter is murmuring in the back.

well, as real as it can get.

* * *

 

  
four months later, right after steve finishes his weekly call with bucky (who is still engaged in warfare with goats) he finds himself being hugged.

he turns around to his husband who buries his face further into steve's chest.

“how did talk with emilia go?”

emilia was morgan's surrogate mother, in the reality that no longer was. pepper was unfit to carry, because of a numerous reasons and they had sought other options.

“she said…” the rest gets lost in a mumble. steve smiles and pushes away tony before cupping his face.

“she said what, doll?”

“yes! she said yes, steve.” ofcourse, steve knew that. because he himself had talked to emilia beforehand but tony had still been worried.

“Mmmm..” he pecks tony right on his nose. “I told you.”

“Yes, yes you did. ugh what a gloater, do you think i should inform the world that captain america is nothing but a big fat bull—

A large ship appears in the sky above the compound.

“It’s time?” Steve asks, staring at it with some awe. 

“Yes, Thor and Hulk are here. Finally.”

  
They make their way outside, while Natasha complains about the garden maintenance, and Rhodey stares at her all fond. Clint is skulking around, because he broke Laura's coffee machine and doesn't want to face her wrath. (And also because he wants to meet thor, but that's secondary)

The large bridge falls open from the ship and with the glinting sun, behind him— thor looks majestic as ever.  
A true king of Asgard or whatever is left of Asgard.

“Brethren— he says, his voice loud, before he gets pushed aside by valkyrie, who looks annoyed and squints at them.

“Wow those are the guys you work with?”

“Yes, they are a pitiful bunch, are they not?”

A voice, delighted and then a face smirking, appears from behind thor—loki.

thor smiles, but his teeth are gritting together.

“why, brother, it's almost like you're asking for a noogie.”

loki scowls fiercely before stepping down and making his way over to tony and steve.

“you both— he says accusingly. 

“you did something didn't you? i felt the threads of the universe pull themselves apart and realign and then my memory seems to be missing something. someone.”

“guess he's not a pig after all.” steve murmured under his breath and no, he was not sad about that. not at all.

“we saved the world, like we always do, didn't we honey?”

tony's voice brought him back from his vivid imagination.

“yeah, we did.” he waits a beat. “together.”

loki smiles at them and he's probably going to say something very annoying but he's interrupted by a big green blur jumping out of the starship which picks up tony in an embrace.

“HULK MISSED TIN CAN.”

“yes. we missed you too hulk, now give me my husband back.” 

“NO. FIRST YOU SAY.”

“say what?” steve throws up his hands, confused.

tony laughs, and it sends a happy tingle down steve's back. Would you look at that? that's his husband. that's steve's husband.

“Steve, I think he wants you to say, you know.” Tony wiggles his eyebrows.

Steve is still confused for a second before he looks around and throws his head back in a laugh as he realises.

“AVENGERS.

A—

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, these notes are going to be big, so don't feel obligated to read. thankyou for reading the work itself. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last year, i slid out of this fandom, after spending five amazing, heart warming and breaking years in it. the marvel fic community has been so so kind to me, its the best fandom I've ever been in. hands down. I still get comments on my three year old marvel fics sometimes, and i always end up staring at them in absolute shock. 
> 
> we deserved better. the characters deserved better. steve and tony deserved better. i'm not going to go on a massive rant about everything that was wrong with this movie (i saw it three hours ago and ive already ranted, quite a bit) but i was very disappointed. the ends given to everyone goes against what the progress of these characters has been through the last ten years. tony finally learned how to live, and love, steve learned how to move on, thor learned wisdom, natasha learned to cherish family, hulk was developed as his own separate being, and clint found peace. 
> 
> And it was all brutally stomped upon. I never thought I'd write another fic for marvel and yet, here i am. i found myself crying at three am, because I've loved tony stark for so long, and so much, and i found myself absolutely alone in this grief. my friends told me to shut up. “its just a movie. its awesome! shut up and stop crying.” but i couldn't and i couldn't go to sleep. and my fingers itched so here i am. 
> 
> this was wholly unnecessary, but i hope maybe there's someone out there, who's reading this and feeling a bit like they can relate. 
> 
> these characters had lives, yes? they were amazing and we loved them and it's okay to cry if it hurts. if you've got no one who understands, you can talk to me here. 
> 
> and if someone wants to rant coherently about everything that was wrong and why these endings did injustice to the characters we've loved, please do so. im tired of defending my opinion from dudebros, who think it was EPIIIC, i probably need help. 
> 
> thankyou for reading! 
> 
> that will be all. 
> 
> (I love you all, 3000)


End file.
